Oogie Boogie
Oogie Boogie is the main antagonist of Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, voiced by Ken Page. He is a burlap sack filled with insects, two spiders and a snake for a tongue. It is likely he is the legendary Boogeyman, as suggested by the boogie in his name, and how he refers to himself as a "gamblin' boogeyman". The boogeyman was also known to cause sheer horror in the dreams of mortals, as hinted in "This Is Halloween" as the shadow on the moon is described as filling the dreams of mortals "to the brim with fright". If this is the case, then he is likely able to have the power to generate fear in humans. He doesn't think Halloween should be a fun holiday like everyone else does. He thinks it should be sinister and harmful. He commands three not-so-loyal minions Lock, Shock, & Barrel. The three live in a Treehouse, above Oogie's Lair. They feed him bugs, and the occasional Santa Claus through a metal shute that leads down below. Character Inspiration Oogie Boogie did not appear in Tim Burton's original Poem, but Burton later sketched a portrait of what appeared to be a potato sack man with horrible things inside. In his autobiography Burton on Burton, Burton says that Oogie Boogie was loosely inspired by Cab Calloway's 1932 appearance in a Betty Boop cartoon. In addition to this, Danny Elfman ended up referencing the Betty Boop cartoon The Old Man of the Mountain (1933), also featuring Calloway. Santa Claus' line "Well, what are you going to do?" and Oogie Boogie's response of "I'm gonna do the best I can!" are direct quotes from this cartoon. An alternate idea for Oogie's identity was for him to be Doctor Finklestein in disguise, gaining revenge on Jack and Sally, but it was not pursued past storyboards, this is visible on the Special Edition DVD. Personality Oogie Boogie is the sadistic, abusive, and voraciously hungry Boogie Man, resembling a large burlap sack shaped like a starfish. Inside of him are thousands of bugs (along with 2 spiders and a snake). His life revolves around gambling, and loves gambling with others' lives. He likes to torture people. He is also apparently the "Shadow on the Moon at Night" as the shadow shown on the moon was an exact replica of him. He also used to be the king of his own holiday, "Bug Day", which eventually fell out of favor, resulting in him moving to Halloween Town. Oogie Boogie's most dominant emotion of his personality is obviously fear. Whether it's scaring the daylights out of others, or being terrified himself, Oogie is always involved with fear. Despite his menacing appearance, Oogie is in fact nothing more than a coward He also fears Jack Skellington, as evidenced by their final confrontation when meeting face to face. This fear was a result of their first meeting, when Jack Skellington destroyed his bug minions after he attempted to transform Halloween Town into the new Bug Day. Ironically, Oogie has no skills for gambling; on three occasions he rolls snake eyes, and admits he has to resort to cheating - he slams his fist upon the table to shake the dice, resulting in eleven. He is also somewhat lecherous, as which is evident when he's easily distracted by Sally's bare (and dismembered) leg. According to Lock, Shock, and Barrel, as well as some of his deleted song material (which is included in the soundtrack version), he is also very good at making a concoction known as Snake and Spider Stew, though it would seem he tends to use people as ingredients. He is a sadist who has his henchmen abduct people and bring them to his lair for him to torture and eventually kill and/or add to his Snake and Spider Stew Vices His life revolves around gambling, and loves gambling with others' lives. Ironically, he has no skills for gambling; on three occasions he rolls snake eyes (although some say he was looking at sandy's chances the first 2 times, because he laughs after looking at the results), and admits he has to resort to cheating---he slams his fist upon the table to shake the dice the 3rd time, resulting in 11. He is also somewhat lecherous, which is evident when he's easily distracted by Sally's bare (and dismembered) leg. He is a sadist who has his henchmen abduct people and bring them to his lair for him to torture and eventually kill and/or add to his his Snake and Spider Stew. Unlike all the other inhabitants of Halloween Town, who are merely innocent monsters who scare people for a living and as a profession and for whom "life's no fun without a good scare", Oogie is truly evil. It is suggested that his sadistic nature had resulted in his exile from the mainstream Halloween Town. Snake and Spider Stew According to Lock, Shock, and Barrel, as well as some of his deleted song material (which is included in the soundtrack version), he is also very good at making a concoction known as Snake and Spider Stew, though it would seem he tends to use people as ingredients. Lair He lives in an underground lair, which is full of traps and torture devices with a casino-like twist. Oogie-Boogie's lair, during his theme song, is lit with blacklights in the style of a cheap funhouse. Under these, Oogie himself glows bright green. After the lights dim, however, the bright color is sapped from his lair, transforming its appearance into that of a dank, cellar-like dungeon. Above his lair is the clubhouse of Lock, Shock, and Barrel, who feed him bugs regularly via a metal chute. It is at first believed that Oogie cannot be killed or die, but it is later revealed he can be destroyed if his brain, or the lead bug, is crushed, smushed, or busted. Powers and Abilities oogie has many interesting powers and abilities that veray some what from appearts to appearents. in his original appearents he demistrats very few to no speacle powers. but in the video games and other veris forms of media he appears in his powers and abilitys are greatly expanded apound. traps Unlike most other Disney villains, Oogie has little to no special powers to call his own. This, however, doesn't make him an easy opponent. He traps his enemies in battles on twisted, game-like, battle grounds. With spinning razor wheels, exploding dice, gun-toting robots, playing card solders and many more deadly objects, Oogie Boogie can prove himself to be a dangerous foe. in all his video game apears he places trapes ever where he go's. in the pumkin king he fills the town with arm catipults and firebreathing gargles. in oogies revenge he places gilitings gargol canions and even a gaint metal fifh skelition as well as making a complete replic of his masions tourter chamder under city hall and countless more(thaw its implyed that Dr. Finkelstein help him with thaws). in kingdom hearts 2 he some how converts santas worck shop in to a gampling bord tourter chamber like his in merer minutes. Master Technician Though oogie and genius may not seem like they go together but seeing all the amazingly complicated torture macines he maintains and seemingly made himself implys he's a master in the fields of engineering and electronics. as a matter of fact in kingdom hearts 2, Oogie actually recreated the emblem heartless experiments done by Ansem's apperentes as sign of his great intelligence. Insect control oogie boogie as the former leader of bug day is the unofficial king of bugs. As such he has demonstrated control over all forms of bugs including arachnids and even a snake. for one example oogie is a colony of bugs in a sack. This is perhaps shown most strongly in the The Pumpkin King were oogie commanded an entire army of mutant insects. He also used it once in Oogie's Revenge near the very end where he calls on all the bugs in the junk yard and use the various materials to become mega oogie. magic oogie creats an evil fake brain to control Dr. Finkelstein so he may know some magic. this is supported in the pumkin king where in addition to bugs he has reanimated cow skellitons seving him as well has using melting mans parts to make headless skelliton horse men. shadow manipulation oogie has on a few occoations demonstrated the ability to animate and control his shadow. this is most prominent in oogies revenge were he use it to fight jack. the first time he attack jack at city hall the shadow it self dose not attack jack but somons ghost to trow exploding dice. the secon time he has the shadow descase has him self and ambush him at the end of the maze and this time they fight in a recreation of his gambling bord dungion. he dim instrates a new ability a vacume moph. after this fight the shadow appears to be destroyed. he use this ones in the movie to voice the shadow on the moon light night. heartless contoll(kingdom hearts exclusive) Unlike all the other disney villains Oogie does not possess the ability to control heartless. this is apparently do to his lack of a heart of any kind(the spiriutal concept not the orgin though he doesn't have one of those ether) being a sack filled with an evil calony of bugs. he trys to remedy this by stealing a fake heart Doctor Finkelstein created though this did give him the ability to control heartless because it was a fake heart the heartless didn't respond well to it so he could only control a small number of weak heartless. after merging with his mansion his heartless summoning abilities increases somewhat. snake tong oogie has a snake for a toung that can bight people in theory. strength cents oogie was strong enoth to sub due sandy and trow around a huge sainticlos its a summed he most have grate strank but is lack of endurents limits this considerably. master cook According to Lock, Shock, and Barrel, as well as some of his deleted song material (which is included in the soundtrack version), he is also very good at making a concoction known as Snake and Spider Stew, though it would seem he tends to use people as ingredients. Implide Abilities these are a that oogie is sugjested to have but never seen using. vackume moph oogies shadow has the ability to suck in air with the power of a jet engine sents the shadow is just an extion of oogie him self its possible he to has the ability thaw it really is of little use. ghost control the shadow oogie is demonstrated the ability to control ghost and sumon ghost this is the only time in the game were ghost trow dice. agin cents the shodo can do it its a summed oogie can as well. Forms oogie go's thaw many transformations during his care. mega oogie mega oogie is the form oogie takes to make his last stand in the oogies revenge. after chasing oogie thaw both hallowen and chrismas town jack finaly corns oogie in a bunp. angered oogie trys to put up a fight he summons all the bugs in the dup and using the resoures from the near by trash pilles to turn in to a giant trash fild vertion of him self. mega oogie is ten storys tall and very strong. he has the power to shoot out the veres peace of garbage he is mad from. eather by spiting it out of his mouth or just have them ejected from veres parts of his body. his weak spot is his head if jack strikes his feat enoth times he will hall and his head can be struck. being mad from garbage he is also flamible. 2n fase after sustaning anoph damage mega ooges legs desove calsing him to become stationary. but can still spit trash and have still gerters erupt form the ground. he can also sumon other buges into him self couse him to attack mutch faster. mantion oogie Oogie's Manor is a Disney boss original to the Kingdom Hearts series. After Oogie Boogie is defeated for the first time in Kingdom Hearts, he'll fuse with his manor to create a giant boss. in this form oogie is completly immoble but also invulrible to any of the partys attacks. his weak spots are the dark orbs surowding his body the only way to defeat him is to destroy them all. from oogies body hange large magic lanters witch will shoot fire at the player has he skells oogies body. in this form his heartless summoning capiblitys hve also ben greatly increst be able to summon fare more then he ones could wen all the orbs are destored oogie wile perish. shodow Boogie main artile :Oogie Boogie Shadow oogie boogie can detach his shadow and use it for fighting he has it at on point descise it self has him. he also use it to pretis ipate in the hallowen festible. it was supst to be in the oogie song has dancer but was canled to save time witch makes no cents considering it was only going to be 17 secons long and they alredy finished making it. Tim Burton's the Nightmare Before Christmas Unlike all the other inhabitants of Halloween Town, who are merely docile monsters who scare people simply as a celebration of their skill and for fun, Oogie is truly evil. It is suggested that his sadistic nature had resulted in his exile from the mainstream Halloween Town, although he is permitted to participate in the 'This is Halloween' music number as the shadow on the moon. He lives in an underground lair full of torture devices, each of which features a gambling theme. This lair, during his theme song, is lit with blacklights in the style of a cheap funhouse. Under these, Oogie himself glows bright green. After the lights dim, however, the bright color is sapped from his lair, transforming its appearance into that of a dank, cellar-like dungeon. Above his lair is the Treehouse of Lock, Shock, & Barrel, who feed him bugs regularly via a metal chute. It is at first believed that Oogie cannot be killed or die but it is later revealed he can be destroyed if his brain, the lead bug, is destroyed. In the movie, Lock, Shock, and Barrel kidnap Santa Claus and (against the wishes of Jack, who held Oogie in great contempt) send him down to Oogie Boogie's lair, where he is bound to a giant roulette wheel. According to deleted song material (found in the soundtrack version), Oogie plans to add "Sandy Claws" to his new batch of Snake and Spider Stew, to "add a little spice". Sally, after finding out Santa's fate, attempts to rescue him but is captured herself. Oogie then tortures Sally and Santa Claus and tries to dump them into the strew, but is stopped by Jack, as he confronts Oogie. However, Oogie activates his gun-wielding robot slot machines but Jack evades the machines and manages to reach Oogie. Oogie tries to escape on a machine but Jack pulls a thread loose from him, which tears him open and causes the majority of his bugs to fall into the stew and die. One of them, believed to be the lead bug, is crushed by Santa Claus; however, the true lead bug (apparently the "brain" of Oogie) is later revealed to have escaped to rebuild its body in video game spin-offs of the movie. It's said by Stan Webb, the editor of The Nightmare Before Christmas, that at the end of the Oogie Boogie Song, Oogie was supposed to eat Santa; and after Jack destroys him, Santa was set free. Images Video Game appearances In "The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge'', Oogie was resurrected by his henchmen Lock, Shock, and Barrel, who sewed him together after Jack left town searching for new ideas for Halloween. He immediately began planning to seize power and vengeance, beginning with Dr. Finkelstein, who Jack left in charge in his absence. Oogie replaced Finkelstein's brain with one of his own creation that bent the Doctor to his will, and quickly deceived the residents of Halloween Town and tricked the townspeople into making traps for Jack, stating that Jack wouldn't return if they couldn't make an even scarier Halloween for next year. Oogie's plan was to become the Seven Holidays King, by usurping Jack's position as the leader of Halloween Town and kidnapping the Holiday Leaders for the other holidays: Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day, Thanksgiving, Independence Day, and Easter. The remaining holiday was Christmas, which he planned to secure himself due to a personal vendetta against Santa. With help from Lock, Shock, and Barrel, Oogie successfully kidnapped the real leaders and imprisoned them in the Oogie Corridor, a series of treacherous subterranean caverns teeming with lava and booby traps. He then had the trio hide each Holiday Door in a different area of the town so that they wouldn't be discovered, and the leaders could not return home. By December 23rd, his plan is nearing fruition, the entire town has been booby-trapped and the citizens are afraid to set foot on the streets.'' Jack returns to town on Christmas Eve afternoon, shortly before Oogie broadcasts a message saying that he is now the ruler of Halloween Town, which he renames Oogie Town. Jack battles a few skeletons, and after learning the situation from the Three Mr. Hydes, confronts Oogie's shadow in Town Hall. Oogie loses, but puts it down to beginner's luck, and retreats while promising that they'll meet again, with Jack collecting the Halloween Holiday Door as a result. He occasionally comes on the loud speaker and broadcasts messages while Jack goes to work undoing the damage he caused, defeating the monsters and claiming the Holiday Doors in each area: the Valentine's Day Door from the Graveyard, the St. Patrick's Day Door from the Doctor's Lab, the Thanksgiving Door from the Pumpkin Patch, and the Independence Day Door from the Residential Area, despite Lock, Shock, and Barrel's best efforts to deter his progress. After defeating the trio on the Mayor's roof, they open a void that sends him to the Oogie Corridor. While navigating the maze of caverns, Jack finds the imprisoned Holiday Leaders and an elevator that leads to the Town Square. He finds Oogie at the end of the maze, in a casino-esque setting, and battles him. Upon his defeat, Oogie reveals that Jack had only defeated his shadow, and that the real him was already in Christmas Town. Jack collects the Easter Holiday Door after defeating him, leaving the Christmas door as the only one out of his possession, and returns to the plaza via a sewage line beneath the casino. After instructing the Mayor to free the other Holiday Leaders, Jack heads to the Hinterlands to restore the Holiday Doors and follow Oogie. Partway through this process, he confronts Oogie's two strongest monsters, the Fire King and the Ice King, and claims the Christmas Door from them. After restoring the seven trees, he heads to Christmas Town, where he finds that Oogie has already wreaked havoc. After fixing it, he heads to another part of the town, where the real Oogie is standing in Santa's sleigh and watching a rig that he has created to murder Santa Claus. Once again, Jack foils his plans, and Sally brings the coffin sleigh and skeleton reindeer so that Santa can still deliver the presents on time. Oogie flies away on the sleigh, but falls out of it thanks to a Halloween present that Jack had an elf slip into the bag, landing in the seven holidays' junkyard. Infuriated, he calls all of the nearby bugs to him, and with the materials in the junkyard, he becomes Mega-Oogie, a ten story version of himself. Jack confronts him in the junkyard, and with an effort, defeats him at last. Oogie is forced to watch as his bugs spill out of his body, leaving nothing more than a giant, empty patchwork sack as he once again meets his end at the hands of the Pumpkin King. Oogie Boogie is one of the allies that Pete recruited for Maleficent. He is usually seen annoying the rest of his allies in meetings, but cares about their common goal of total world domination. Soon after Jafar and Ursula are defeated by Sora, Oogie has been bringing Heartless into Halloween Town. However, they are soon tamed by Jack Skellington and Doctor Finkelstein using one of the doctor's inventions. Upon hearing from his minions, Lock, Shock and Barrel, that Jack was making an artificial heart to help guide the Heartless in the Halloween Festival, Oogie ordered them to steal it. Upon receiving the heart, Oogie swallowed it as soon as his uninvited guests, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack Skellington arrived. He tried to summon an army of Heartless to due them in, but as the heart was not genuine, not as many Heartless flocked around him. Out of anger of being disrespected by such lower life forms, Oogie activated his Torture Chamber weapons and battled the group with his few Heartless. Soon after being defeated by having his bugs spilt out of his body, Oogie succumbed to the powers of darkness (just as Jafar had) and took control over his entire manor. Merging with it, he attacked Sora and his friends once more. Sora battled the manor, and destroyed it (and Oogie Boogie) by destroying all the orbs of darkness covering him. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Oogie Boogie appears as a figment of Sora's memories. He, like in the original game, attempts to steal Jack's research project, in this case, the Memory Potion. Eventually he succeeds in his plan, but fails again when he drank the potion and became terrified of what he remembered (though it is never quite explained what). Riku's story, he appeared (with no dialogue) as one of Riku's dark memories. He is, of course, defeated there as well. In Kingdom Hearts II, Maleficent revived Oogie Boogie with the help of Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Unfortunately, Oogie Boogie suffered from anterograde amnesia and has difficulty remembering things since his resurrection. While he is capable of remembering Jack from before his defeat in Kingdom Hearts, and Maleficent as well, he forgets Sandy Claws' identity quickly, having just met him. Under Maleficent's orders, Oogie Boogie captured Santa Claus in Christmas Town to turn him into a Heartless and converts the present making machine into a Heartless making machine. Just as Sora, Donald, and Goofy discovered Oogie's plans, Oogie abandoned Maleficent's plans, saying that she was just cramping his style. Angered, Maleficent left, and Oogie once again battled against the heroes, failing once again, coming apart at the seams just like last time. This time, Donald stomped on Oogie's brain bug to ensure he would never come back again, but as Oogie has a tendency to return from the dead, his demise is still questionable. Oogie Boogie is a major antagonist of The Grim Tales From Down Below. He appears in Chapter 2 and 3 as the main villain and is later only mentioned. He is a previous partner of Grim and, non-cannonly,Boogeyman. He originates from the Tim Burton film, The Nightmare Before Christmas.When Lock, Shock and Barrel captured Grim Jr. he KO'd him after telling the story with a baseball bat and tied up up in his Torture Chamber. Grim Tales From Down Below He wanted to cut open the head of Grim Jr. to see his Reaper powers. Suddenly Minniemandy came in and shot an arrow through his hand. Then he summoned some cards and cowbots that started to attack Minnie, but she destroyed them all. Then she slammed Oogie KO but let him stay alive. When Minnie walked away with Grim Jr. Oogie summoned thePumpkinator that grabbed Minnie and bisected her. After Grim Jr. got his Demon powers from Minnie he slayed the Pumpkinator and merged into it and killed Lock, Shock, Barrel and Oogie. Category:Halloween Town Residents Category:Soul eater Category:Team screm Category:Monsters